You took your time with the call
by Rosyposypie
Summary: Oh, the Ramblin' Boy was a long time coming. Here's what might have played out afterwards. I don't own these characters. I just borrow them occasionally. And finish off what ITV started.


Still chuckling, Laura rested her cheek on Robbie's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Oh goodness, she thought, still smiling to herself. Taking a deep breath she enjoyed the sensation of being so close to him. His voice broke into her thoughts. "Laura, love?" And she looked up at him. Their gaze met steadily for a moment before Robbie ducked his head and brushed his lips against hers softly. Laura closed her eyes and met his kiss a second time, reaching up to entwine her hands around his neck and pulling him down so she could kiss him properly. How long they stood there, wrapped up in each other, Laura couldn't have said. A shout from the riverbank drew them apart for a moment and they grinned at each other, silly smiles plastered all over their faces. "Want to come back to mine?" She asked sweetly, rubbing her thumb over his back and he considered her for a moment before swallowing hard and nodding. "I really would," he replied and Laura smiled broadly. Robbie kissed her again. "I love that smile," he told her and Laura smiled again. She extricated herself from his embrace and held out her hand. "Shall we?" She enquired and he took her hand, easily falling into stride with her as they walked back to her car.

An easy silence fell between them as Laura drove them back to her house, and Robbie was strangely grateful. He'd always been able to relax around Laura, could rely on her steady comforting presence to keep him calm, cheer him up and get him through. As she pulled up outside the house, he reached over and squeezed her shoulder affectionately. She smiled at him, pulled the handbrake on and switched the engine off. She undid her seatbelt and shifted in her seat to look at him. They smiled at each other and Laura's eyes twinkled. "Can't sit in the car all night," Robbie quipped and Laura chuckled as she undid her seatbelt.

As she unlocked the front door, Robbie considered where he found himself. His heart was quietly hammering away and he couldn't quite believe where he was. He'd hoped Laura would still be receptive to him and he was delighted to find that she seemed to feel as he did. Laura flipped the light switch as she came in through the front door, and Robbie closed the door after he followed her through. Laura dropped her jacket over the bannister and placed her scarf on top of the hall table. She smiled up at Robbie as she kicked her shoes off and then leant back against the door frame, smiling at him. Robbie shrugged off his suit jacket and hung it up before moving towards her and taking her hands into his. They grinned at each other for a moment before Laura stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Robbie wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him as their kiss deepened. He snuck his hands under the fabric of her t-shirt and felt her smile against his mouth as he began to caress her skin. In turn, Laura brought her hands to his chest and as they parted for a moment, brought them up to his tie. "I think" she murmured, undoing it "that we might be better taking this upstairs." She looked at him, awaiting his response as she removed the tie and dropped it onto the hall table next to her scarf. "I don't want to rush you though," she continued, gently and then shrieked with laughter as Robbie pushed her up against the wall, kissing her with unexpected passion. "Bloody hell," she thought as she succumbed to his kiss, trailing her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. When they finally broke apart, Robbie was gazing at her in a way she could only describe as lustful. "Bed, Laura," he said thickly, "now." Laura grinned up at him, and then held out her hand.

Robbie felt as though he could barely breathe, stood in Laura's bedroom, kissing her hungrily, a whirlwind of emotions coursing through him. She was pressed up against him, her frame petite against his and it felt so perfectly right that he wondered all of a sudden how it had taken him so long. Laura took advantage of his moment of musing to strip off her t-shirt, before wriggling out of her jeans and he groaned against her mouth as he slid his hands over her back and bottom. She began to undo his shirt, button by button, and impatiently he undid his belt, allowing his trousers to slide down. The sensation of being skin to skin with her shocked him into silence for a moment. He wanted her so out of the last remnants of his clothing, he sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Laura to him. She stood between his legs, and gently trailed her fingertips over his thigh until she reached his cock, caressing his length gently. Robbie hissed under his breath and stopped her hand, covering it with his own. "Love, this'll be over in seconds if you do that," he murmured and she smiled and kissed him. "Besides," he pointed out "you're still overdressed."

Laura shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, a slightly cheeky smile appearing and he slid his hands around her ribs in order to undo her bra. She allowed the straps to fall over her arms before he eased the offending item away, nuzzling into her breasts, and cupping each of them. She closed her eyes as he caressed her, moaning quietly under her breath as he took one nipple into his mouth, gently lapping at it. His other hand slid down to her hip, easing her knickers down and she stepped out of them, pressing herself against him further. They kissed and caressed for minutes, hands gently exploring familiar figures in new ways until Laura pressed a kiss to the side of Robbie's face and murmured "I want you" against his ear. She pushed him back against the pillows, straddling his lap and he looked up at her as she shifted herself over him. "God, you're beautiful Laura" he told her as he thrust into her and she smiled, shifting her hips as they adjusted to the sensation of being together. Robbie drew in a sharp breath as she did so, and she took his hand into hers, interlacing their fingers. When he opened his eyes again, Laura met his gaze steadily as she rolled her hips gently. Robbie's free hand came to rest on her waist, holding her as she rose up and sank back down onto him. "Okay?" She asked and he nodded. "Can't promise I'll last if you keep that up," he replied and she smiled broadly, before leaning in to kiss him.

Slowly, they built up a rhythm, arms around each other, until Robbie brought his hands to Laura's waist, stilling her for a moment. "I'm so close, love," he told her and she smiled, leaning in to kiss him again. "Moisten your fingers," she murmured "and touch me like this." Robbie was gratified by her instant response to his touch as Laura began to move her hips more urgently now. "Oh god," Laura murmured, grinding against him as he touched her. She could feel she was right on the edge, and as they moved faster together, she moaned under her breath. It was too much for Robbie, the sensation of her movement drawing his climax from him and he groaned against her kiss. His final thrust sent sparks flying through Laura and she cried his name out as she came. "Oh Laura," he murmured after a few moments had passed, their arms still closely entwined around one another and she smiled at him happily before pressing her lips to his cheek lovingly. She moved from his lap, cuddling up against him and resting her head against his shoulder. Robbie wrapped his arm around her and dropped a kiss against her hair, as they lay together contentedly.

"This wasn't quite the end to the day I had anticipated," Laura owned, tracing her fingertips over Robbie's hip loosely. Robbie chuckled. "God knows I've wished it were often enough," he replied and Laura smiled to herself. "How long?" She enquired, still tracing patterns across his skin and Robbie considered. "Well, a good four years," he mused slowly "I'd say." Laura digested this for a few moments, the figure rocketing around her mind. Four years. FOUR YEARS. Robbie saying her name drew her out of her musings and she sat up, pulling the covers up around her, so that she could look at him properly. He reached over to touch her cheek affectionately. "Louise Cornish said something to me earlier, that she'd never love any one again. And I thought, what nonsense," Robbie began, and then faltered "you once remarked that people don't know how you feel unless you tell them," he continued and Laura gazed at him happily. "I'm not Mystic Meg," she retorted with a chuckle and he grinned at her. "No, you're Laura Hobson and I love you," he replied simply and to her surprise, she could feel herself welling up. "Oh Robbie," she replied, dashing away a tear and smiling at him, eyes twinkling "I love you too." "I don't deserve your patience, love" he told her and Laura laughed. "Ah, it was worth the wait," she replied easily and he kissed her again.


End file.
